Problems
by Lmqcrazii95
Summary: remember, i'll make more chapters wen i see more reviews :D
1. A Conversation

Sally was walking in the woods with her mom and dad holding her hand. In her other hand, she was dragging along her stuffed teddy bear, Mister. Sally had a yellow dress with pink flowers and her hair were two pig tails. Today was Sally's fifth birthday, she and her family are going on a camping trip for three days. Today is very special to Sally today. She loved that today is her birthday because her mom is nine months pregnant with her baby brothers. Sally was skipping in joy while a huge grin went across her face.

On the third day of the camping trip, it was 10:00 and Sally couldn't sleep. She had so much fun in the forest, that she didn't want to leave tomorrow.So she took Mister in her hand, got out of her sleeping bag and exited the tent without waking her parents. In her princess pajamas, she walked through the dark wilderness hearing bugs buzzing and her feet crunching throught the leaves on the ground. She was a little scared, but she just followed the moon's path, since it was the only light she saw. She started sucking her thumb and clutched Mister's paw to distract her from being scared. Sally walked until she got in the middle of the moon. It was probably the center of the whole forest. There was a stump in the middle of the forest with all the pine trees surrounding it's space. Sally, not scared anymore walked over to the stump and sat on it with Mister on her lap. She started staring at the moon which was staring back at her. She pretending that she was talking to the moon.

"Hi Sally."

"Hi moon." she made Mister wave at the moon.

"What's your bear's name?'

"Mister."

"That's a funny name."

"Yeah, my daddy named him that and got it for me for my third birthday."

"You have a nice daddy."

"Do you have a daddy?"

"Yeah. He's Jupiter."

Sally giggled.

"Why aren't you sleeping Sally?"

"I can't sleep."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna leave the forest tommorrow. I wanna stay here and look at the trees and talk to you."

"But I'm everywhere Sally. When you go home, I'll be there at night. And we can talk until the end of time."

Sally hesitated with a smile. "Do you have any other friends?"

"Of course I do. I'm friends with Saturn, Earth, Milky Way, but you're my best friend."

"Really? But we just met."

"Actually, I saw you when you were just a baby. So I know everything about you."

"Oh yeah? What's my middle name?"

"Lynn."

"Wow! You're good."

"Thank you. Hey, when are you gonna go to sleep."

"I dunno. I guess when I'm tired." Sally thought for a moment. "Can I sleep here?"

"Sure. But just to remind you, don't be scared. I'm like a protective blanket. No one or nothing will hurt you when I'm here."

The stump was big enough for Sally to lay down. She he getting comfortable with Mister and murmered "i love you" to Mister.

"I love you Moon."

"I love you too Sally. Good night."


	2. I'm lost

Sally woke up at 11:00 am. She sat up yawning and rubbing her eyes. She noticed that Mister was on the ground. She picked him up whispering "sorry" and wiping the leaves off. Sally looked up at the sky and saw the sun facing her.

"Hi Sun."

The sun didn't answer her.

"HHhhheeellloooo. Mr. Sun! Can you hear me?"

Silence. _I miss Moon_, she thought. _He talks more than Sun does._ Suddenly, she heard Sun speak.

"Sally! Something bad happened!"

Sally squinted her eyes up at Sun. "What?"

"I looked over at your campsite, your parents aren't there! They're not even in their tent!"

Sally gasped. "Oh no!" She started sobbing out loud. "Mommy and Daddy forgot me!!"

She ran to the campsite. Sun was right, she couldn't find them anywhere. Not even in the tent. She screamed "MOMMY, DADDY WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" everywhere. She finally broke down on her knees and started crying and stuffing her face on Mister's tummy. She looked back up at Sun.

"Did you see them leave?"

"Sorry, I was sleeping."

Her big watery green eyes looked into Mister's button eyes.

_I can't believe they forgot us Mister._

Sally's nose scrunched up into a mad face. She stomped standing up and started running.

"Hey," Sun asked. "Where are you going?"

"THEY LEFT ME ON PURPOSE." was all sad Sally could say while she ran. Her mad eyes still had tears streaming down. Her little legs ran through the tall trees and over the little lakes. Again, she broke down between a pile of bushes. On her knees, she held Mister up to her face and asked, "Why..why did they do that Mister?? I can't go on anymore...I'm too mad and sad!" she said breathing deeply and loudly.

Sally has an inhaler for when she breathes deeply. She forgot it in her tent. When she doesn't use it, Sally could get delusional when she's hot and almost out of breath.

"It's ok Sally," she heard Mister say. "I'm still here with you because I love you. If Mommy and Daddy really love you, they wouldn't leave you!"

Sally was surprised she was agreeing with Mister's harsh words.

"They're stupid!" he shrieked. That broke her heart.

"NO!" she shrieked back throwing him against a tree. "You're wrong!!"

"ow..." Mister groaned. "you hurt me sally..."

"Oh!" she cried grabbing him back into his arms. "I'm sorry..."

"No Sally! He's tricking you!"

Sally looked up and saw Moon and Sun mixed together. Sally's mind was hurting her now. She heard Mister's shrieking voice, Moon's worried loud voice and Sun's angry voice all piercing in her ears. She covered her ears trying to have silence in her mind. It didn't work. Her mind was going crazy with all the scary imagined voices. Sally fell on her back rolling around in the bushes yelling "get out!"

* * *

An hour later, a young couple both 28 came walking down the woods.

"Gavin, why did you talk me into coming here for our vacation? You know I'm terrified of the woods." Farris complained to her husband.

"Farris, a little dirt and grass never hurt anyone."

"I know, its just the animals here. They could have rabbies or be very vicious.

Suddenly, the two heard loud rustling in the bushes and they both jumped. "What was that?" Gavin asked.

Then they heard a small muffled voice saying "get out". Farris' heart dropped. "What...in the world...was that???" she said scared.

Gavin saw the bushes that were rustling. He went toward them as Farris slowly followed him. He pushed the bushes peeking at a little girl twitching in sleep and sleep talking. He saw how her clothes were torn from the bushes' thorns. "Oh my God!" Gavin yelled. "Farris, come here." She tip toed toward her husband and kneeled dow next to him. She gasped and cupped her mouth saying "Oh my God!" She uncupped her mouth and yelled "It's a little girl!!"

Farris went behind the bushes and in front of the girl. She carefully picked her up and held her in her arms.

"Hey..." Farris said gently. "You ok?"

Sally's little eyes fluttered open. She whispered "I'm lost..."

Farris eyes looked up at Gavin who picked up Mister. Her looked at Mister's foot. It said "Sally" in permanent marker. Gavin walked over to Sally and looked at her.

"Is your name Sally?" he asked. Sally nodded her head slowly.

"It's ok Sally," Farris said. "We'll help you find your parents."

"Thank you." Sally said.

Farris and Gavin's vacation called off. They couldn't just go on with their vacation with a missing child. They had to do something about it.

_How strange,_ Farris thought._ Just a minute ago, I was walking through the woods with Gavin. Now, we're walking back to the car like nothing happened. Excluding Sally._

_I've always wanted to adopt a little girl, _Farris continued thinking watching Sally sleeping in her arms. _But she's probably not an orphan. She might be ab__le to find her parents._

Farris and Gavin have been married for two years now and thought that having kids would be a little soon. Maybe walking into Sally's life would change their minds.

**I know I haven't been writing in a long time, and still haven't finished a lot of my stories, but right now, I don't think I'll be able to finish those other stories. And right now, you're all probably thinking "This doesn't make sense." Well, it's Sally's mind. And it's my mind thinking of it. So please review! I'll have more chapters coming as soon as i get two or three reviews. Thanks!**


	3. Goodbye California

**After Farris and Gavin found Sally, they took her to the police station and asked if anyone was missing a child. They said no. It turned out that Farris and Gavin took Sally in as their own since Sally didn't want to go to an orphanage. Today was Sally's 18th birthday, and she was going to move out today.

* * *

**Sally woke up. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was noon. She got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. The lights were off so she turned on the light switch. Farris, Gavin and Haylie (their 10 year old daughter) yelled "Surprise!" with a ice cream cake on the table saying "Happy Moving Out Birthday Sally". Sally grinned and hugged all of them.

"Open your present Sally!" Haylie said happily.

Sally tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box. There was a picture of her when she was eight and she was with Gavin and Farris who was holding Haylie, who was just born.

"It's so you'll still remember us when you move out." Haylie said with sadness in her tone.

Sally's smile turned into a half smile. Haylie walked up to her and hugged her.

While the family was having the cake, the phone rang. Farris went over to it and answered.

"Hello?" she answered. The person asked for Sally. "Hold on." Farris said.

She went to Sally. "It's for you." She said handing the phone to her. Sally took the phone and into another room to talk.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello Ms. Carerra," a female voice said. "This is Flo Lowrider from The Cozy Cone. And I'm happy to say that you got the job."

"Really?" Sally asked happily. "That's great! When do I start?"

"Tomorrow morning at eight."

"Ok. Thanks, bye."

Sally hung up the phone and annonced the news to her family.

"When are you going to Arizona Sally?" Haylie asked.

"Well, I was think I would leave at four." Sally said. "So that means you and I have three whole hours together before I leave!"

"YAY!!" Haylie exclaimed.

For two hours, Haylie and Sally watched a movie in the mall. Then for the extra hour, the two had pizza and went shopping to every clothes store they could be in the mall.  
When it was 4:00, Sally dropped Haylie off at the house. "Bye Sally." Haylie said as they both got out of the car. Haylie went up to her and hugged her. Sally went up to Farris and Gavin. She hugged them and they said good bye. But Sally said "Thank you."

Then she took off in the car heading to Arizona.

* * *

It was a couple hours later. Since it was Sunday, the stores were gettting close to closing time. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Like I said, I'm not exactly following along with the whole movie. So Radiator Springs in this story is not out of business.  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Flo turned off the lights for the cafe, she saw a black G35 Infiniti pulling up into the Cozy Cone parking. She walked over to it when she saw Sally come out of it. She greeted her and gave her the keys to the Cozy Cone. "Good night." she added.

She turned the key in the key hole and opened the door. Turning on the lights, she saw a little desk with a chair behind it.

_How cute._ She thought. In the halls, there were several doors with numbers on them. But only one of them said Private, which was here room. She turned the key again and opened the door. The room had one bed, a bathroom and a tv.

"Cute." she said aloud.

Sally changed into her pajamas, went in bed, turned off the light and shut her eyes. Noticing that she forgot something, she opened them right away. She turned on the light and reached into her bag. She took out an old raggedy and torn toy with a stiched on arm, one eye and half a bow tie around it's neck. It was Mister. Sally turned the light back off and closed her eyes hugging her bear. She knew she was too old for Mister, and she was even mad at him when she was lost in the woods, (but that memory faded from her). Besides, when she first got Mister, she pledged that even when she was 100 years old, she would have Mister in her arms at night.

"Good night." Sally said.

If Sally was still five, she could still hear Mister say

"I love you."


	4. A Surprise!

**Again, not _exactly_ following along with the story here :)**

* * *

It's been a year since Sally has worked at the Cozy Cone and now she knows everyone: Mater, Doc, Luigi, Guido, etc 

One day in the afternoon, Sally was at her desk watching the news.

"And so, David Callahan, age 20, was arrested two days ago for murdering a hotel manager around Arizona." said the news man. "But unfortunately, Callahan just escaped yesterday and could be anywhere in the Arizona state. If you see David Callahan around in your area, call the police immediately. He's known to be seriously dangerous."

Not wanting to hear anymore, Sally turned off the tv leaving herself with goosebumps. The tv didn't show David Callahan's face, so that made her pretty scared. Suddenly, a customer came in. Sally only heard the bell on the door since she buried her face in a magazine. The person was just standing there looking around. Sally stood up still not looking at him and faced her direction to the wall, groping at it pretending to try to find something.

_Oh my God, _she thought. _You're overreacting Sally! This is just an ordinary person, wanting to stay in and ordinary suite, on this ordinary day._

She heard the person's food steps coming towards her. He touched her shoulder. Scared as ever, she turned around and bent his arm on his back and pushed him against the wall. He started yelling.

"Oh my God!" he yelled. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just wanted a room! Please don't hurt me!!!"

Sally let go feeling like a donkey. "Oh," she stammered. "I'm so sorry! I... oh God, I'm sorry!!"

The man turned around, shaking off his arm and grunting. "Ah, it's ok." he said. The man was two or three years older than Sally, but looked very young for his age. He had short blond hair and blueish greenish eyes. He then looked up letting his hand out in front of him.

"I'm Lightning."

Sally's face was questioning. She had a feeling she heard it before, but doesn't remember when. She smiled. "Lightning?" she asked trying not to sound mean.

Lightning laughed. "No, I didn't say that in a mean way." Sally quickly said nervously.  
"It's ok." he said. Sally introduced herself also. They both shook hands.  
"Nice to meet you." he said with a sly smile.

"Um, you wanted a room?" she asked.  
"Oh. Yes please." he said.

Sally sat back down at her desk going on the computer.

"What's your last name?" she asked.

"McQueen." he answered.

_That's it! _Sally's mind exclaimed. She looked up in hestitaion.  
"McQueen?" she asked. Her green eyes widened. "Oh my God, you're Lightning McQueen!"

Lightning smiled. He was waiting for her to react like that. "Do you normally watch Nascar?" he asked.

Sally's happy eyes blinked back into reality. "Oh, well sometimes now." she said. "But me and my.." she stammered. She almost said Gavin instead of dad. "Me and my dad always used to watch your dad race when I was younger."

Lightning hesitated. "Oh, yeah. Cool." He forgot for a moment that his dad was also a racecar driver.

Sally looked back down and continued typing.

"Here you go." she said handing him the room card. He looked at it and saw that his room was #1.

"Don't have a lot of customers today, huh?" he asked.

Sally sighed. "Got that right. You're the only customer today." She paused for a moment. "Oh well." she said coming out from the desk. She went over to the door and turned the OPEN sign to the CLOSED sign. "Guess I can turn in for today." she said smiling. Sally started walking over to her room. "See you later." she said. Lightning stopped her.

"Hey Sally," he said. She turned facing him.

"Since you're gonna be off duty for the rest of today," he said rubbing the back of his neck. "Would you like to...hang out later tonight? Maybe like, 7 or something?"

Sally's smile started showing her teeth. Inside, she would scream in excitement, but she kept her cool and let out a small laugh with her smile.

"I'd like that." she said. Lightning's smile showed his teeth too. "Cool," he said. "Umm, I how about I make it a surprise at what we'll do?"

"Ok." she said bubbily. "Come to the door that says "Private" when you've made your decision."

"Cool. Later." he said waving his hand. He went into his room. When Sally went in her room, she closed her door, and pushed her back against the door. She took a pillow and screamed into it excitedly. Then she quickly went to her closet looking for her best outfit.


	5. I cant think of anything :

Omg, i cant think of anything for the next chapter. Can anyone help me think of it? Oh, and dont send it to my email, just put it in my comments. Thnx! D


	6. What's With The Attitude?

Ok, I didn't see anyone help me :o( but thats ok, I thought up of something myself :-D. This has a small surprise that you didn't see coming! Oooh, mystery!

* * *

Sally had all of her clothes thrown on the floor. She was standing in front of her full size mirror wearing a pink floral blouse and light blue jeans. She had a smile and a small laugh thinking, I know I have something better than this. 

Sally, taking a moment for her thoughts was thinking about the last time she felt this happy. Suddenly, her smile formed to a frown and just remembered something that was very important.

"Oh my God..." she said aloud. How could I be so stupid!? she thought.

Lightning knocked on her door. "Hey, you ready?" he called out?

Sally's eyes widened. She quickly went to her pile of clothes and shoved it all in her closet. She closed her closet door and called out "Come in!"

Lightning opened the door. "Hey." he said.

"Hi," she said. Her voice stammered. "Uh, Lightning. About tonight..."

"I know," Lightning said in a selfish tone.  
"A lot of girls I've dated have all been nervous about a first date with me."

Sally's eyebrow raised. "Uhh..."

"But I just want you to know," Lightning continued walking closer. "That I'll be taking you to a place where you won't feel so nervous."

Both of Sally's eyebrows raised now. _He thinks I'm a little ten year old with a crush!_

With hesitation, Sally said "Fine."

"Lets go." she walked to the door exiting the building. Lightning was confused at her attitude in her tone. He followed her outside and then passed her pressing the unlock button on his car keys.

The headlights of his red corvette blinked twice. Lightning turned his face to Sally. "Cool, huh?"

Sally, with her arms folded, shrugged and said. "Yea, it's cool." She went to the passenger side of the car and went inside. Lightning was now completely puzzled. What was with her? _Hmm_ he murmured. He went in the driver seat of the car. Turning the key in the key hole, the sports car roared its engine. Sally silently sighed. She knew Lightning was showing off.

The crimson corvette took off loudly making the towns folk turn on their lights complaining about the noise. On the road, Lightning added blasting music to the loudness. Sally weirdly felt her forehead beat.

After probably 15 or 20 minutes of headache-causing music, Lightning was slowing down the car near a dance club.

"A club?" Sally asked annoyed. "Your idea of a private place is a club??"

"Oh," Lightning said stupidly. "Forgot about that." he chuckled. Sally's expression was like a volcano getting ready to erupt.

"Well, where do you wanna go?" he asked. Sally looked at him as if he thought 2+2+10. "I thought you wanted to make it a surprise."

"Well, I don;t know you!" Lightning said. "I don't know what you like!"

"Yeah, but you don't get to know someone by taking them to a stupid & lousy club!" Sally practically yelled.

Lightning now had enough of Sally's bad attitude."Ok, I want to know now. Why are you in such a bad mood? I'm trying to be nice to you!"

"Because you..." Sally stopped. _Let it go Sally. Besides, you're not supposed to deal with this with him. Tell him now! _

Sally's expression calmed down. "Lightning," she said in a normal tone. "I'm really sorry I snapped at you. It's just that...I have a a head ache."

Lightning's face wasn't so frustrated now.

_Now! Tell him NOW!_ Sally felt guilty for a moment. "Lightning, I don't want to get you mad or anything, but..."

Sally looked away from the ground and saw that Lightning was eager to know what was wrong.

"It's just that, I have a boyfriend."

* * *

Whoa! Didn't see that coming, did ya:-) 


	7. Still Friends

In the parking lot of a club, in a red corvette, staring at each other blankly. This moment was beyond awkward.

Sally was so scared. She had no idea what Lightning was going to do. What she didn't know, was that Lightning didn't know what to do either.

Lightning rested his back on his seat. He stared at the windshield taking a sigh. She knew he wasn't going to say anything (besides, what would he say?)

"Lightning," she said sighing. "My boyfriend hasn't visited me in a long time. So I wouldn't have said yes to you if he hasn't been gone for all this time."

Lightning was still staring into space. He took his hand off the wheel and asked "How long exactly?" he now faced her.

Hesitating, she looked at her feet and said, "Well, it's been a very long time...I guess 4 or 5 months probably. I don't mind that I don't see him for a long time. He just has a very important job."

Lightning kept his eyes on her for a moment. He then sighed and turned the key in it's hole.

"Well," he said. "Guess I should take you home then." Sally had a guilty look on her face.

Again, they didn't talk the whole way to town. Lightning didn't even turn on the radio (which he often does).

The sports car stopped in the hotel's parking lot. The two got out of the car, still silent. Sally started talking when they entered the building.

"Hey," she said walking in front of him and stopped. "I didn't want me having a boyfriend make you hate my guts. And I don't blame you if you think I'm stupid."

Lightning _did_ think she was sort of stupid when she first spilled the beans, but that was just a fast thought. "I don't hate you or think you're stupid."

Sally smiled truly in satisfaction. "Can we still be friends?"

WOW. Lightning's thoughts shouted. He never heard a girl say that to him. He never even said that to a girl when he broke up with one. "Of course."

Neither of them were in this position. Lightning let out his hand (obviously for a handshake). Putting on a fake smile, she put out her hand awkwardly and shook hands with him.

"See ya later." she said going to her room. Lightning looked at his hand. Then he looked up and said. "Hey, wait." Sally turned around.

"Listen, I think we got off to a bad start with me asking you out too soon. How about we start over and uhh, i don't know, get a bite to eat? You know, just as friends."

Sally was remembering when she thought _He thinks I'm a ten year old with a crush! _She was admitting in her thoughts that she DID act like a little girl with a crush at this moment and when he first entered the building. "OK." she said bubbly. "You can tell me when tomorrow." she closed her door.

Lightning smiled when he entered his room, forgetting that she was taken. When that fact hit him, he frowned. _Damn. This sucks._


	8. Just An Everyday Moment

The following day had Lightning and Sally sitting outside of Flo's with empty plates in front of them.

"Wow," Sally said rubbing her hands on her arms. "It's freezing out!"

"Yea," Lightning said rubbing his hands. "I heard on the news that it might snow today."

"Hmm, it probably will." Sally said shakily.

Sally learned a lot about Lightning while they were talking and getting to know each other better. She learned that his first dream was to become a professional skateboarder until he kept paying attention to his father's races. This was also hard to believe for Sally, but Lightning was also a geek from seventh grade until he started looking better in his senior year in high school. Sally told Lightning about how she became and orphan and her sister Haylie.

Lightning wanted to converse more. "Sally, who is your boyfriend?" he asked bluntly.

She hesitated for some reason. "Oh, um..." she took her wallet out of her purse. Opening her wallet, she took out a small picture of her and her boyfriend hugging each other. She handed it to Lightning and said "His name's Ethan."

Lightning looked at the picture in his hand for a while. Ethan was a spiky, light brown haired and light green eyed (like Sally) guy."The reason why I don't see him often is because he's a student teacher." Sally said.

Lightning had a questioning look on his face that said, How does that prevent a couple to see each other?

"I know what you're thinking," Sally said recovering. "How does that separate people? Well, he teaches in Nevada. And we met from a field trip that was here. We got to know each other better when he started taking some time off from school" she chuckled.

Lightning chuckled also so she wouldn't feel stupid (even though he didn't get it). The pushing wind made Lightning and Sally shiver.

They were the only ones outside! All the other customers were warm & toasty inside Flo's cafe. Flo offered them to come in, but they didn't really mind. This bitter weather made Sally remember something else important,

"Hey Lightning," she started to ask. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

Wow, Lightning forgot about that. It was the first week of December (and almost the second)...Lightning felt a little stupid forgetting about an important holiday.

Sally's eyes widened at Lightning's hesitation. She felt very awkward. "Oh my God," she said feeling stupid. "I'm sorry, are you Jewish?"

Lightning almost laughed. "No, no, no. I just paused because I kind of forgot about it." he said smiling humorously.

"Oh," Sally said feeling stupid. "Sorry." she started laughing a little.

Lightning gave her back the picture and took a sip of his hot chocolate, thinking of an answer to Sally's question.

"Well, I'm not so sure actually." Lightning said. "My sister has a husband and kids so she usually spends Christmas with them. My mom usually goes to a different country with my step dad...yeah, I pretty much spend Christmas at my brother's house."

With too much curiosity, Sally asked, "Oh, you're parents are divorced?" She just realized that she asked an uncomfortable question and her face turned into an awkward expression.

Again, Lightning hesitated suddenly feeling gloomy.

"Actually," he said looking at the ground. He answered a little slowly. "My dad died from lung cancer about 4 years ago."

Her eyes widened. Her question was more awkward than she thought.

"Oh my God," she said cupping her mouth and then putting it back down. "Lightning, I am SO sorry." she said very seriously.

Lightning half smiled at her. "No, it's ok."

Sally had a sad look. She put her hand on Lightning's.

"You know," she said looking at his hand. "Every time I think of my real family, I feel like they...died, or something. Like..." She looked up at Lightning's face now. "Like I strangely find out where they are and are now dead."

Sally's sad face was reminding Lightning of a pouting puppy.

He felt like Sally's words were reaching and trying to pull out his heart so he could actually feel the position of Sally not knowing her family. So sensitive Lightning can finally come out of selfish Lightning. And he did.

No, this wasn't a big, dramatic, soap opera moment. This was a small everyday moment. Not a big sappy one. Just, a moment.

When Lightning smiled, the puppy faced Sally reassured her face in a pure teeth showing smile.

Looking at each other for a moment, Sally suddenly forgot Ethan. **Oooh!**  
The two looked at each other until they noticed a snow flake falling on Sally's hand which was still on top of Lightning's.

They looked up into the sky and saw more and more snow flakes falling and covering their hair and table, and dissolving in their cups of hot chocolate.

They looked back at each other chuckling.

"Look Mommy!" screamed a little girl in Flo's cafe. "IT'S SNOWING!!!!!!!!!"

All of the adults' children charged out of the building screaming and laughing and jumping and sticking their tongues out.

The snow wasn't a big deal since it was covering everything very slowly, but the kids didn't care. Even if they saw frost on house lawns, they would start freaking out!

Even preteens and teenagers were crazy about the snow. (Maybe because it was the first day to snow in Arizona :-D)

Sally thought it was adorable how all the little kids were crazy about the small amount of snow and how their moms yelled at them to put their heavy jackets on.

She laughed and so did Lightning. Looking at the little children was suddenly hitting Sally in the head that kids are soon going to have Christmas break from school. That means Ethan won't be busy for awhile. Speaking of Ethan, Sally's cell phone rang,

**Wow, longest chapter yet! I'll probably make the new chapter tomorrow cuz I'm going to a sleep over today! yay :-D**


	9. Forgetting is Confusing

**Sorry it's taking me a long time for these chapters, it's just i'm VERY busy this week! Sorry...it's just dance class, religion, chores...it sucks. :-/ Now, let's see who called Sally. (unless you're stupid, you should know it's Ethan :-D)**

The two left the freezing snow and went inside the Cozy Cone. Sally looked at the caller ID on her phone. It said Ethan. Sally went her room and closed the door. Lightning for some reason had a questioning look on his face.

She answered the phone. "Hi Ethan!" she said in a bubbly tone.

"Hey beautiful," he said in a manly tone. "I see you haven't forgot about me." he added laughing.

She laughed also. "Of course not! I missed you so much."

"Yeah, I just called to tell you that I have a surprise." Ethan said. Sally was politely waiting eagerly for Ethan to say it.

"I'm skipping school a little early so I can spend the month with you!"

Sally's eyebrows raised and her mouth was in a shocking way. She took a pillow and squealed into it.

"Oh Ethan, thats great!" Sally said happily. "When are you coming?"

"Actually, is it ok if I come tomorrow?" Ethan asked. "Yea, that's fine!" Sally said without thinking. "See you then."

"Love you. Ciao." he said hanging up. Sally hung up too. She jumped yelling "YAY!!!".

Lightning didn't mean to eavesdrop, but Sally was talking so loud, he couldn't resist! His heart felt a little disappointed when he heard Ethan was coming. He really felt like he shouldn't be jealous...he wanted to be happy for her. He really did, and he tried. I think Selfish Lightning pushed sensitive Lightning out of the way again. :-/

Lightning heard a door open and close. He opened his door a little without Sally noticing. She had her coat on and put a sign on the building saying "Be Back Later" and left. She didn't leave the town though.

Lightning sighed and plopped himself on his bed. On his back, he stared at the ceiling. Then he looked at the clock. **5:16  
**Then he looked at the window. The sun was going down faster than he thought.

He sighed again. "Guess I'll turn in early." he mumbled to himself.

Why does he sound depressed? Who knows? He himself doesn't even know why. He just turned off the light, went under the covers (without changing) and waited for the sun to go all the way down.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------Sally's POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

It felt kind of weird that Ethan hasn't seen me for all this time and that he just calls me saying he's coming. But I didn't really car at this moment :-D

After he called me, I left the hotel with my coat to go to Lizzie's. I wanted to get him something for his arrival.

I entered the little store. "Hey Lizzie."

"Hello there sweetie," she said. Lizzie reminds of a sweet little grandmother giving her grandchildren cookies. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, my boyfriend's coming to town to see me for Christmas. So I felt like getting him something Christmas-related."

"Aww, that's so sweet," she said happily. "Come follow me, I think there some Christmas things over here." She left the desk and went to her right. I followed her while she was reminincing.

"I remember when Stanley and I spent our first Christmas," she started while walking pass greeting cards.

"You see, Stanley was going through a tough time that month. His every day bills were very high and he was in debt. I found out he was saving a lot of money but wasn't using for the bills for some reason. I asked him why and he didn't tell me. I was very confused as this went on for the rest of the weeks of December. Finally, on the morning of Christmas day, Stanley came over to my house. He showed me a black rectangular box and opened it. I was very surprised & shocked too. He spent all his bill money to buy me a very expensive diamond necklace."

I widened my eyes. "He must've really loved you." I said smiling.

"Oh yes, he did" Lizzie said who stopped walking and faced me. "I thanked him for it, but also told him to follow me. And you know where I took him?"  
I shook my head.

"The pawn shop." she said. I raised my eyebrow a little confused. "The necklace was very beautiful, it really was. It's just that I told Stanley that he shouldn't have to spend all that money just for little old me. So I traded it in for the money he spent on it. Although... somehow, Stanley knew I would be that kind. So when we got back to town and as I was walking to my house, Stanley stopped me in front of my door. He took my right hand, went down on one knee and proposed to me taking out a small black box. He told me to open the box. When I did, I found the most gorgeous emerald ring. 'Sorry,' he said. 'I didn't have enough money for a diamond one.'

I looked at Lizzie's hand and saw the green sparkling ring on Lizzie's right hand. I laughed and smiled. "Wow." was all I could say.

"I had no idea why he said sorry," Lizzie said also looking at her ring. "'This ring is beautiful." She then put her hand on her heart.

My teeth formed into a showing smile. "Ok," Lizzie said. "These are all the Christmas things I have. Please, pick anything you want."

In this area, I saw many adorable things. There were Christmas postcards, key chains, cards, plush toys, flower vases, hats...I just didn't know what Ethan would like!

As I walked pass Christmas knickknacks, I started to wonder about something. Something I didn't know if it should be important or not.

"Lizzie," I asked. "Has Stanley ever been away from the town for a long time?" (Besides dying) I thought. It would be mean if I said it.

Lizzie thought about that for awhile. "Hmm," I heard her say quietly. "There was one time he had to go on a business trip in California before we were married. I haven't seen him in about..I don't know, 3 or 4 months." She laughed a little. "I remember there was this customer staying in a hotel. His name was Markus...I think, I really can't remember. He had such a crush on me."

For some reason I raised my eye brow...

"He once walked up to me and asked me out. I felt very bad that I had to tell him I was taken, he looked like he really liked me!"

I raised both of my brows, actually shocked. **Sound familiar:)**

"R-really?" I asked wide-eyed. "W-what did you about it?"

"Well, we decided just to be friends," Lizzie said. She formed her face into a frown. "Well, that is until we lost touch in our friendship. He left the town saying he had to for some reason he didn't tell me. The sad thing is that we really weren't acting friends...not even acquaintances. The even saddest thing is that I don't remember what he looks like."

I just stood there, not knowing how to react. I don't want that to happen to me.

Lizzie sighed. "Anyway," she said. "Why did you ask that?"

I blinked. "Uhh," I hesitated. "No reason, really. I"m just a curious person." I chuckled. So did Lizzie.

I looked at the shelves and saw something simply adorable. It looked like a Christmas ornament since it had a little looped string on the top of it.  
It was a girl snowman plush toy kissing a boy snowman. There was a button that said 'Play'. I pressed it and it started singing the Mariah Carey "All I want for Christmas is you" song.

"Aww!" I said putting my hand on my chest. "It's adorable!" I showed it to Lizzie.

"Ah, that's a wonderful choice," she said smiling. She looked at the price tag. "And it's on sale too!" she added. "Only $2. I would be happy to put it in a box and wrap it if you want."

"No thanks." I said now looking at her. "Ok. Lizzie said taking the plush toy. "I'm sure your boyfriend would love it."

Wow, I'm pretty stupid. And for some reason, I keep getting distracted from Ethan. I totally lost thought of Ethan when I saw that adorable toy. I sighed silently, wondering if forgetting him is bad.

"Have a nice day sweeite." Lizzie said after I paid for the gift.  
"Thanks Lizzie." I said taking the gift.

As I stepped outside, I felt something lightly hit my head and shoulders. I looked up and saw the clouds dropping snowflakes everywhere. Even walking back to the hotel, I saw the road, cafe tables and the buildings being coated with light snow. It was pretty cold and I shook a light shiver.

I wiped my shoes on the floor mat when I entered the hotel. I wasn't Sunday yet, so I couldn't close early and it was like 5:36. I sat at my desk and took out the plush toy from the bag Lizzie put it in. I pressed the button making the song start to play and the cheeks of the boy snowman turned red. In his right hand, he was shaking a bell at every beat of the song. I smiled adding a soft chuckle.

I felt stupid again. I keep FREAKING forgetting about Ethan at every second. I turned my face into a frown. I sighed looking up and putting my feet up on the desk.

Sometimes, I could be a pure procrastinator. I can remember something thats really important and think_, Hmm, I'll think about it tomorrow_. I really bug myself sometimes. But, I didn't know what to do. So yeah, I'm gonna leave it for tomorrow.

**I'll try to make the next chapter as soon as possible...as soon as I see some REVIEWS PLZZ!!! Grassy-ass. :-)  
(By the way, it won't be Sally's POV anymore)**


	10. OMG, IT'S LIGHTNING MCQUEEN!

_Sally was running.  
She didn't know where, her eyes were squeezed shut and didn't want to open them.  
She didn't open them so she wouldn't see the hurting truth.  
She bumped into something and hurt her face.  
She was on her bottom rubbing her head. She let her hand out and someone grabbed it pulling her up.  
She finally opened her eyes and looked at the person in front of her. She smiled..._

"Excuse me?" he said knocking on Sally's desk. She was resting her head on her arm sleeping. It was now Sunday and Sally didn't leave her desk from yesterday.

"Sally?" he said again. "Wakey wakey Sally!" He ruffled her hair. She lifted her head and opened her eyes halfway, still not seeing him.

Her hair was messy and she stretched her arms out in front of her moaning, not wanting to wake up. She sat up in her seat and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey sleepy head." he said smiling. Sally hesitated. The last time she heard that voice was on the phone, but it sounded even nicer to hear his voice in person.

She looked up. "Ethan!" she exclaimed happily. They both smiled and Sally stood up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. The kissed each other on their cheeks.

"It's so good to see Ethan. It felt like forever since you were here." Sally said. "Oh, I got you something." she said getting the bag under her desk

She put the bag on her desk and took out the toy. Holding it with both hands, she held it out in front of him. "Merry Christmas."

Ethan smiled taking the gift from her and pressing the button. Suddenly, Sally had a second thought about giving him the toy now.

"I would've gave you this, you know, ON Christmas...but I was too eager to give it to you now." Sally said recovering.

Ethan laughed. "I love it. In fact, I got you something as well."

Ethan took a small box out of his pocket and opened it. Sitting in the small box was a small bracelet charm in the shape of a blue and white snowflake.

Sally was in awe. "Like you, I was too eager to wait. So Merry Christmas Sally." Ethan said not wiping off his charming smile.

Sally was touched. She looked at her wrist. She was wearing her favorite charm bracelet given to her from Gavin (her foster dad) when she was 10. There were many charms on it from her friends, past boyfriends, parents & sister Haylie. The first one Ethan gave her was from the second week they were dating. It was a small, sparkly, pink heart. Ethan took he snowflake charm out of the box and put it on an empty spot on her bracelet.

"Ethan!" she said taking a closer look at the charm. "Is this made of diamond?"

"Pure diamond." Ethan said still smiling.

Sally was thinking back to what Stanley gave Lizzie for Christmas.  
"Ethan, thank you so much." She gave him a hug. "You're too sweet."

When they released their hug, Sally noticed her clothes. She hated wearing the same outfit two days in a row or more. For some, reason, she felt a little embarrased.

"Um," she said. "I'm going to go change. I'll be out in a minute." "Ok." Ethan said as she went to her room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lightning looked at the clock. It was 11:30. He sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes and yawning. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. He picked it up and talked in a tired tone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lightning. What's up?" it was Lightning's brother.

"Oh, hey. Not much, just staying at a hotel."

"Why? You got lost looking for my place again?"

"Ha ha, your really funny." Lightning said sarcasticly. "I'm just taking some time off from driving."

"Sure. Hey, when are you getting here? You usually come here early for Christmas."

"I know." Lightning said. "It's just that I made a new friend here."

"Oh, ok...a _"friend"_. What's her name?" his brother asked laughing.

"Her name's Sally and we're **just friends.**"

"So you're telling me that you didn't hit on her?"

Lightning hesitated. "She's taken."

"oh."

Lightning opened his door halfway. He could see Ethan leaning on Sally's desk, waiting for her to come.

"Ok," Lightning's brother said. "Talk to you later."

"K bye." Lightning said hanging up. Lightning put on his shoes and took his jacket and hat. He left his room and halfway passed Ethan. He would have left too, but Ethan stopped him.

"Oh my God," Ethan said. "You're Lightning McQueen!" Lightning sighed. He was getting really annoyed from that phrase now. _You're Lightning McQueen!!!_

"Yeah." Lightning said faking a smile.

"Wow, what are you doing here?" Ethan asked.

"Well, I was just on my way to my brother's house a couple of days ago. Then I decided to wait here a couple of days."

"Cool." Ethan said. He saw a small notepad and pen on Sally's desk and picked it up pointing them to Lightning. "Hey, can I get you're autograph? I know it sounds kinda geeky but I always love watching you race with my brother."

"Sure." Lightning said taking the notepad and pen. He clicked the pen and said. "Ethan, right?"

Ethan raised his eyebrow. "How did you know my name?"

Lightning looked up. "Ooh, umm..." Lightning hesitated shortly. "I know Sally. She told me about you."

Ethan was kind of surprised. "Really?" he asked. Lightning nodded and added "Yeah." He finished signing the paper and gave it to Ethan.

"Thanks mam." he said putting it in his pocket. "So, you know from here or did you know her a long time ago or something."

"Oh, no, I met her here." Lightning said. "Oh ok." Ethan said nodding.

Sally came out of her room and saw Lightning standing next to Ethan.

"Oh," Sally said. "I see that you guys met." Sally said half-smiling.

Lightning put his hat on. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later." he said leaving the building.

"So, it's pretty cool that you know Lightning McQueen." Ethan said to Sally.

"Yeah,," Sally said not really smiling. "It's pretty cool."

**Who do you think was the person in her dream???? (remember, I might answer it with more reviews :-D)**


End file.
